My Love
by AmanoAndin
Summary: This is a sequel to "Yes, I Love You" so i suggest you read that one first, but i'm sure you'll understand this fic without reading that fic. BanGinji, one-shot.


**Note**: This is a sequel to "Yes, I Love You", so I suggest you read that one first. But I guess without reading that story you'll understand this one anyway. =) Still BanxGinji. One-shot fic. And MAYBE Ban is a bit OOC here. Happy reading! =3  
  
**My Love**  
  
It was a really nice day. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, but there was an...odd couple, walking together in the park. One of them had hair that looks like a brunette sea-urchin, while the other one had a blonde spiky hair.  
  
"Ne, Ban-chan, how about if we just sit down? I'm getting tired of walking," the blonde guy said.  
  
"Okay, Ginji,"  
  
And then they sat down. There's a long pause between them, until Ginji said, "Ban-chan, can I ask you something?"  
  
Ban looked at Ginji, and said, "Sure, what is it?"  
  
Ginji leaned closer to Ban. "Don't you feel a bit...embarrassed? I mean, we're more than just best friends now,"  
  
"Oh, why should I be embarrassed? We love each other, not friendship love, but more than that! If you love someone then you'll be blind, you'll do anything to make them happy, or to help them, without looking how they look like, or who they are, or..."  
  
Ban paused.  
  
"What is it, Ban-chan?"  
  
"...Or whether they have 'that' or not," Ban continued and blushed. Ginji giggled and pinched Ban's cheeks, and said, "You know, Ban-chan? You're so cute, especially when you're confused," Ban's face turned redder than ever. "Ginji!!!" Ban warned Ginji and softly moved Ginji's hands which were pinching Ban's cheeks. And then they both giggled, which made all the people who walked pass them look confused while some looked disgusted.  
  
"Anou, Ban-chan,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ummm...I'll tell you something, but please don't laugh at me, Ban- chan,"  
  
Ban paused for a moment, thinking, and then he said, "well, it depends," and grinned.  
  
"Ban-chan!" Ginji punched Ban jokingly a few times, until Ban said, "Hey! I was just joking! What is it?"  
  
"Uh...Ban-chan, we're couples now, right?"  
  
Ban nodded.  
  
"We're couples, but an odd one, you know, we're both guys, but we're a couple...uh...do you like to be my boyfriend? I mean, are you happy being my boyfriend?"  
  
Ban blushed and hugged Ginji. "Of course, Ginji! I'm so happy being your boyfriend! Look, I really love you, Ginji,"  
  
Ginji also blushed madly and hugged Ban back. "So, can I ask a favor?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Please don't date any guy except me,"  
  
Ban tried VERY hard not to giggle. But when he stopped hugging Ginji and looked at him, Ban realized that Ginji was serious. Ban smiled and said, "Okay Ginji, I won't. If that makes you happy, I won't,"  
  
Ginji looked at Ban, smiled, and tears of happiness started to fall on his cheeks. Embarrassed, Ginji wiped his tears, and said, "Ban-chan, we've been a couple since 1 month ago, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot! Wow, it's already 1 month!"  
  
"If we can make it until 11 months..."  
  
"What?! That's too long! How about 5 months?" Ban said like he knew what Ginji was thinking.  
  
"5 months again? That means 6 months?! Isn't it too fast for...wedding?"  
  
"No! Listen Ginji, I know we can make it until 5 months, or even 5 years, or more! As long as we love each other, we can make it!"  
  
"Ban-chan, you mean..." Ginji paused.  
  
"Yeah! I'd love to marry you, Ginji!"  
  
They both smiled and hugged each other, not knowing that all people at the park were staring at them.  
  
_5 months later..._  
  
"Ban-chan!" Ginji tried to wake Ban.  
  
"What is it, Ginji?" Ban yawned.  
  
"It's already 6 months since we're couples, Ban-chan!!!"  
  
Ban woke up and jumped. "Are you serious?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, Ban-chan! You don't forget your promise, do you?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Good, then..." Ginji reached something in his pocket, picked a ring, and said, "Ban-chan, will you marry me?"  
  
Ban looked at Ginji, shocked. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"I bought it with my money from our last assignment," and then Ginji grinned, "will you marry me, Ban-chan?"  
  
Ban smiled, and said, "Yes, Ginji! Let's do it!" and he let Ginji to put that ring into Ban's finger. After that, Ginji felt Ban was pressing his lips to Ginji's. Ban's lips were warm, soft, and a bit wet. Well, illegally, they were married, but they live happily ever after.  
  
**.: The End :.**  
  
**Note**: Hehehe...it's short! Yeah, it's short! I know it's a piece of crap anyways...i screwed it all!!! Mwahahahahahhaha!!! 


End file.
